


"i love you, let's date?"

by w96zi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: also jeonghan, jihoon appears for like 2 seconds lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w96zi/pseuds/w96zi
Summary: based off joshua's "i love you, let's date?"





	"i love you, let's date?"

a loud alarm sounded through the room, a voice groaning before the alarm ceased.

 

you sat up sleepily, rubbing your eyes and picking up your phone. turning it on, you saw a text message from joshua.

 

7:34 AM, Nov. 12, 2017

drink water not alcohol: hey princess, let’s go on a date? ill pick u up at 7, see you~ i love you~

 

you looked at the time, screeching when you saw it was 5:30 already. jumping from the bed, you quickly ran into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing your teeth quickly. you exited the bathroom, walking over to your closet.

 

what am i going to wear?, you thought to yourself. you shrugged, joshua wouldn’t really mind what i wear, you thought to yourself before settling for a light pink sweater and light wash jeans. quickly slipping on the selected garments and applying some light makeup, you picked out some white sneakers and got your phone before walking downstairs to wait for joshua.

 

_hm, it’s already 6:50. if i had woken up any later i would have missed this_ , you thought to yourself as you checked the time. the doorbell sounded, making you jump slightly before standing up and opening the door to reveal joshua in a dark grey turtleneck and dark jeans, his light pink hair brushed away from his forehead. he smiled, “let’s go?”

 

“let’s go.” you confirmed, intertwining your fingers with joshua and walking over to his car. he stopped you before you entered the car, getting a blindfold from his back pocket, “wear this”

 

you stood confused, but agreed anyway. he smiled, standing behind you and wrapping the blindfold around your head, tying a simple knot at the end. he opened the door for you, gently guiding you into the car.

 

he quickly ran over to his side of the car, entering swiftly and starting the engine, driving at a regular pace.

 

“where are we going?” you asked him, turning to face him though not being able to see anything. he hummed, “you’ll see”

 

you pouted, but stayed quiet, waiting to get to your destination. you then felt the car stop, and you smiled, excited, “where are we?”

 

joshua laughed, exiting the car and walking over to your side, opening the door and guiding you out.

he began guiding you somewhere, walking slowly for a few minutes before he stopped. he went behind you, undoing your blindfold. you stared in awe, the sight before you truly majestic. he had taken you to an open field, jihoon in the distance with his keyboard before him. the field was decorated with fairy lights, pictures of you two together tied to portions of the fairy lights strewn around.

 

joshua nodded at jihoon, jihoon nodding back before playing a familiar tune, swan lake. joshua walked to you slowly, getting something from his back pocket and kneeling in front of you. he showed you the item, a small black box which he opened, a simple silver ring sitting snugly in the box.

 

“(y/n).. we’ve been together for a while, and we’ve been through so many hardships, but here we are now, four years and ongoing. i love you so much and i just want to ask you one thing.” he started, “i love you, let’s date?”

 

you were confused, and slightly disheartened, but you didn’t have the heart to tell joshua that proposals didn’t go like that. smiling, you replied, “yes.”

 

joshua broke out into a wide smile, getting the ring from the box and slipping the ring onto your finger. he stood up, wrapping you in a tight hug. he pressed a soft kiss onto your hair, smiling, “i love you.”

 

you smiled softly, “i love you too.”

 

-

 

10:04 AM, Nov. 13, 2017

yoon1004: yo josh why tf did u propose to (y/n) by saying ‘i love you, lets date?

 

joshua was confused, isnt that how proposals go?, he thought to himself, typing out a reply to jeonghan.

 

10:10 AM, Nov. 13, 2017

shua: isnt that how proposals go?

 

he sent the message to jeonghan, receiving a reply quickly.

 

10:12 AM, Nov. 13, 2017

yoon1004: no, joshua. ure supposed to say ‘will you marry me’

 

joshua blushed, covering his face. _ah, where did i even get the idea that proposals go like that?_


End file.
